pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis As the group continues their way, Diamond senses some honey and knocks a tree in order to lick it. However, the honey was placed by a girl to attract the Combee, so Diamond and Pearl make funny gestures in order to make her laugh, and to amend for Diamond's mistake. Chapter Plot Pearl wakes up, after a dream where he remembered his recent adventures. Diamond comments Pearl has woken up, and was talking in his sleep. Pearl sees it's morning already, and has been woken up by his beeping Pokédex; Diamond adds that missy is at the door. Missy greets the boys, telling they'll be going past Floaroma Town. The group marches forward, though Pearl is a bit displeased he got woken up by Diamond, who is usually the one to sleep late. The latter adds that he tried to shake Pearl to wake him up, but failed. Pearl claims he was just tired, and gets riled up, reminding this was the first time that Diamond woke up first. Noticing that Diamond is actually eating and walking while asleep, Pearl shouts at him, and yells he'll have to pay a million dollars if he doesn't wake up. Missy wonders if the boys are so loud this early in the morning. The group looks at a vast flower field; missy explains they have arrived to Floaroma Town. Pearl sees it is this flower field that makes the town so famous. She also reads there's a flower shop nearby, and considers visiting it. Diamond, Tru and Lax are smelling something. Suddenly, the trio runs off, and bash a tree, causing it to fall down. It is all because the trio has smelled honey on that tree, and lick some of it. Pearl scolds them, since the tree was blocked by a fence, and they ruined it. He considers the tragedy if someone found out their tree fell down. Just then, the group hears a crying girl, who took care of it. In fact, she spread some of the honey to have Combee some of it. The Combee become angry, and attack Diamond, and sting him and Pearl. Pearl is even more annoyed with Diamond, and thinks missy will think of them as mere commoners. Thus, he has Chatler go to missy and order her to stay inside the flower shop. While Chatler does that, Diamond and Pearl try to comfort the girl. Thus, Pearl tries to make her laugh, as he and Diamond make another performance. Pearl explains the Pokémon, the creatures around the land, are captured in Poké Balls, which are placed in their pockets. Pearl asks Diamond how many types of Poké Balls are there. Diamond does not know, since they are all *balls* to them. Pearl reminds this is basic stuff a trainer needs to know. He wishes for a Master Ball, which reminds Diamond to be the one that can capture any Pokémon. However, Diamond admits it is just a *ball* to him. The girl laughs, which pleases Diamond and Pearl that they succeeded. However, the girl reminds she can't forgive the boys yet. In fact, she was supposed to meet with her father here, and he'll be furious to see the tree knocked down. Diamond sees they have to wait for the father to come and perform their act for him, too. Pearl punches him, reminding they have to apologize. The girl becomes happy, as she can see a Driftloon. Much to their shock, they see Driftloon, who is exhausted, carrying a tattered lab coat. The girl tells that her father normally works at the power plant, and something must've happened there. The boys run off with the girl to find out more. They encounter missy, and tell her about what they have seen. Missy sees her bodyguards are very reliable, and decides to accompany them. The group goes to the power plant, supported by windmills. However, the girl is overwhelmed by the winds, since she never felt this gust to be so strong. They arrive to the entrance, but the door is locked. Chimler burns the door down, and inside, the group encounters a floating Pokémon. Debuts Pokémon *Combee *Bronzor (Mars') *Drifloon Item *Sprayduck Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters